


Pillow Talk

by sesquipedalia



Series: Tumblr [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Newt, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesquipedalia/pseuds/sesquipedalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Pillow Talk by Zayn Malik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> what is this honestly
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://sesquipedaliaa.tumblr.com/)

Thomas always started off slow during the nights where they would spend hours in bed, fucking until dawn. He would take his time in kissing and massaging every inch of Newt’s body before he even so much as thought about touching his cock or teasing his hole. He would lick and suck at his sensitive spots meticulously with hopes of causing a dirty moan to slip between Newt’s raw and tender lips that were swollen from being sucked on by Thomas. And he would kiss Newt slowly and carefully, making sure their tongues rolled together at the perfect pace before he settled in between Newt's parted thighs. 

He would drag his tongue along Newt’s puckered hole until Newt was writhing against the sheets with Thomas’ hair gripped tight in his fists, and Thomas would hold him down whenever Newt tried to grind against his mouth in a desperate attempt to get his tongue deeper inside of him. This would always make Newt whine as he hated being teased, but Thomas loved teasing him. He loved hearing his blissful cries of pleasure as he fucked him with his tongue, and he wouldn’t stop until Newt’s thighs would start to shudder as an indication that he was close.

Even if Newt begged him to hurry up, Thomas takes his time in stretching Newt open. He would shove his fingers in one by one, curling them inside of Newt because he knew he loved it. He would spend his time searching for Newt’s prostate just to see him fall apart, and he would torture Newt as he rubbed and massaged it over and over while Newt gasped and struggled for air. He was beautiful whenever he came undone, and it was Thomas’ favorite sight - especially during the early hours of the morning when the sun would shine through their window and make Newt look somewhat pure, even if he had begged for Thomas’ cock like a whore the previous night.

After Newt was stretched enough, Thomas would slowly push his throbbing cock inside of Newt’s warm and tight heat. He would wait until he was completely bottomed out to start thrusting his hips back and forth, taking his time while doing so and ignoring Newt’s begs and pleas to fuck him faster and harder. Newt would become angered by this, and they would quickly become theoretical enemies as a result. The bedroom would become their war zone and Newt would throw insults at him just to make Thomas fuck him like he hated him, and it always worked.

What was once soft and gentle becomes dirty and raw, and Thomas fucks Newt so hard that the headboard slams against the wall with every movement and so hard that it hurts, but it hurts so good that Newt becomes addicted to the pain. He loves it when Thomas is rough with him, and he loves to get rough with Thomas. He would drag his nails along Thomas’ back, tearing the skin and causing Thomas to groan from the pain. And Thomas would leave love bites all over his skin, nipping at them to make them darker when the night was over so everybody would know who Newt belonged to.

Newt was always loud whenever they fucked, and Thomas loved it. He loved hearing Newt scream his name at the top of his lungs, and he loved knowing the neighbors could hear them. He wanted them to know that Newt was getting fucked nice and hard by him and that Newt was his and only his. Newt was Thomas' property and he wanted everyone to know. And the neighbors would complain about them the following morning, but Newt never lowered his voice because the thought of someone listening to him turned him on to the point of no return. 

Their sex would always get dirtier as the night progressed, and their movements would become sloppier and unrhythmic. Newt’s screams would become broken, yet his words would become nastier and they would only make Thomas want to wreck his tight little hole even more than he already did. He would hold Newt's face down as he fucked him, but that still wouldn't stop the dirty words from slipping between Newt's sinful lips. 

Thomas thought Newt needed a gag whenever the clock hit 5 AM, as that was the time where Newt would start rambling about things he wouldn’t ramble about otherwise. He would tell Thomas to call him his little slut and he would beg Thomas to fuck his mouth until he choked on his cock. And Thomas couldn’t deny how hot those words were to hear, but they were so filthy that he could barely comprehend that they were actually coming out of Newt’s mouth. Newt was innocent and pure, but when he was in bed, it was another story.

Though they would come dozens of times throughout the night, their final orgasm was always the strongest, and it always made their bodies quiver violently. This was when their warzone would immediately turn into complete paradise as their heads would spin with how much pleasure they were in. Thomas would stay inside of Newt for as long as he possibly could before slowly pulling out with a moan, and he would wrap his arms around him securely so that he could hold him as the sun begins to peek over the horizon.

Newt loved to rest his head against Thomas' chest as they tried to calm their breathing because his heart beat always resembled a beautiful melody that never failed to put him to sleep. It was a lullaby that constantly changed, yet it seemed to put Newt at ease every time he heard it. After spending the entire night wasting his energy away, that was what Newt wanted and needed the most and he always looked forward to falling asleep within Thomas' arms.

Thomas would caress Newt's hair and wait until his breathing evened out before he decided to close his eyes and follow suit into a deep slumber. He knew that once they woke up, they would do the same thing all over again, and they would end up right back at square one the next morning. But he didn’t mind, and Newt didn’t either.


End file.
